


In Control

by littlesmutscraps



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom, Power Play, Sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesmutscraps/pseuds/littlesmutscraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba was ordered by Mikado to "stomach the full wrath of his rage," but can he accept it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Contents: porn with side plot, protection not used (use protection normally, kids), consent is not explicit (get clear consent, kids), fingering, anal sex, biting kink (so much biting omg), blood kink, power play, power bottom, sadomasochism elements, dom-sub elements, improper preparation (prepare your partner properly before sexy times, kids), mentions of violence, cum play, a rim job, and unsafe motorcycle use (wear a helmet, kids)

The meeting went about as well as he assumed it would. They were locating their next person to cleanse still, so Aoba could relax a bit. He’d found the last few, so he was off the hook for the next one or two. He began to follow the others out of the warehouse, stretching his arms over his head as he contemplated a bath.

“Aoba.”

He stopped walking, watching the others leave without noticing his absence from their group. They took a turn into an alley and disappeared. Lowering his hands to the back of his head, Aoba spun on his heel to look back into the darkened warehouse. He smiled, fingering his still bandaged hand behind his head, “What is it, Ryuugamine-senpai?”

Mikado was generally a soft-hearted guy, quick to apologize, quick to get upset, but after forming that contact with blood of Aoba’s stabbed hand, Mikado showed a much darker persona, something beyond Aoba’s expectations. Some meetings were mostly led by the kind Mikado, others by his sadistic side. Sometimes, it was hard to tell when he changed or switched because he always smiled.

But Aoba knew the difference that marked Mikado’s unpredictable self. The smiles didn’t meet his eyes. His voice was a bit hollow.

And he called him _Aoba_.

Mikado walked up to him and slowly pulled down his arms, releasing the unharmed arm and focusing on the bandaged one. His fingers faintly dragged on his skin before his hand was held between his hands, careful not to put pressure on the injury. “Aoba-kun, is this healing alright?” 

_Ah_ , the other one is back. “Probably another week or so. Unlike some of the people in this town, I’m only human!”

Mikado looked up from his hand, obviously relieved, and beamed, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “I’m so _glad_!” 

Aoba grinned back. This Mikado was easy to handle—the hands on his hand tightened, but he didn’t let his grin falter.

The smile fell from Mikado’s eyes, but stayed on his mouth as he spoke. “I wouldn’t want it to be infected, so you’d go to the hospital and have someone ask what happened.”

His almost healed wound burned a little, but Aoba simply replied, “Of course not! I have to ‘stomach the full wrath of your anger,’ right? Hospitals would be cheating!” The grip loosened on his hand, but didn’t let go, so Aoba lessened the intensity of his smile as he looked down at the hands. “Was there something else you needed?” He looked back up, and Mikado’s eyes were still filled with twisted mirth. “Something you _wanted_?”

One of Mikado’s hands let go, as the other changed its hold, the thumbs moving from the back of his hand to the palm. It was a relaxed movement, tricking Aoba’s into focusing on the miniscule details of the fingers sliding over the side of his hand one by one with the nails leaving lines of pressure. With his mind geared to the slow sensations, he got lost a bit when his wrist was raised to Mikado’s opened lips. He only caught up with the present, when Mikado met his eyes before biting down and sucking on his skin. The sudden burn pulled a hiss from his uncontrolled frown and clenched teeth. He had let his guard down, but before the hiss ended, Aoba was smiling and meeting those eyes with his own level of mirth. He transformed the elongated “s” into “S-something you wanted then?” 

Aoba felt his wrist start to bleed from Mikado’s teeth. Mikado must have tasted it because Aoba felt the smile on his skin and the teeth being removed. Their shared gaze persisted as Mikado lapped at the wound a few times. It was almost apologetic, but for once, Aoba couldn’t tell which version was in control.

“Are you angry at me?” Aoba asked. 

Mikado paused and licked a long line up his forearm, catching up a wayward drop of blood. “I’m angry,” he breathed against the wound.

“Not at me, though…” A part of stomaching his anger? Aoba smiled wider. He could handle this much. “I can accept it.”

Mikado licked at the blood. “… All of it?”

Aoba grabbed Mikado’s head with his free hand and pushed his mouth fully against the fresh wound.

“Give me _all_ of it.”

Aoba felt him bite again and shook with a delighted laugh.

* * *

The ride over to Mikado’s apartment as challenging. Aoba couldn’t let them die, but they didn’t wear helmets. Mikado relentlessly biting down his neck and shoulder as Aoba focused on not letting the motorcycle crash, forced to go slowly, but he didn’t want him to stop, despite how distracting it was. When they arrived, it was extraordinarily hard to get Mikado to stop long enough to get into his room, but Aoba, though increasingly annoyed by it, was silent in his complaints.

By the time they fell to the tatami mat, Aoba already felt himself bruised and bleeding from multiple spots. After a few deep bites, he no longer found the bites painful. Above him, Mikado pulled his shirt’s neckline to the side and bit and sucked on the unmarked side of his neck. All the bites and bruises throbbed in time his heartbeat, and each addition made it feel so much better. 

Clothes were removed as they began to hinder Mikado’s wrath. He moved his own jacket and shirt as he got hot. The fan in the room already on. Aoba helped as little as possible when he clothes were removed, marveling and enjoying Mikado’s easy frustration. When his shirt tangled at his wrists in Mikado’s haste, Mikado simply pushed his arms above his head and started biting along his chest. Aoba shook his hands lightly, and the shirt easily came undone and fell off his hands. It was hard to not laugh.

He moved his arms back down, spreading them out from his sides. Watching Mikado’s teeth flash before entering his skin was amusing. Aoba bit his lips as he bit and smiled as he closed his mouth on the spot, sucking up blood and rubbing his tongue on the captured skin. He was hard and had been since the ride over, but he didn’t feel near release. Some pleasurable pain from some bites weren’t going to be enough, and he didn’t think Mikado would do much more than this, covering his skin with bruises and blood.

Mikado followed his predictions and spent the next five minutes meticulously biting every piece of skin in sight, before grabbing Aoba’s waist with a hand, nibbling his ear, and ordering, “Your back.” 

Aoba touched the hand at his waist and held Mikado to his ear as he said, “Of course, senpai.”

He turned onto his stomach, and for a few moments, Mikado did nothing. Contemplating his first bite, Aoba guessed, and Mikado placed a thumb on an earlier mark from the motorcycle, wiping the blood before moving it off. Aoba could just picture Mikado licking the blood off his thumb and sucking it to make sure he got it all. By the soft smack of his lips, that’s exactly what he had done. Aoba thought it was a shame he didn’t get to see it. Mikado licking his thumb clean like Aoba’s blood was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted… Aoba’s dick twitched at the thought.

Then the biting continued, finishing up the tops of his shoulders and then moving on to the bottoms of his shoulder blades and the back of his ribs. Instead of fully lifting off his skin, Mikado started letting his lips and tongue trace over to the next spot. He was growing less thorough with his bites, leaving wider and wider spaces between marks. Aoba wondered if he was losing steam or maybe his mouth was cramping.

Mikado dashed that idea, when he removed his mouth and moved to the top of his back, making quick bites down his spine. He bit his lips to hold back and uncontrolled moan. At the end of his spine, Mikado hit the top of Aoba’s jeans. They were a hindrance. He raised Aoba’s hips with a strange gentleness, waiting for Aoba to undo the button and zipper, as if he had realized he himself was incapable in the moment. Aoba did it, but slowly enough that Mikado was stabbing his fingernails into his hip bones. Once the jeans were opened, they were pulled off, leaving Aoba in his boxer briefs.

Lowering Aoba’s hips back down with a push on his lower back, Mikado skipped down to his legs. They were a bit more chubby than muscular, and Mikado immediately latched his teeth onto the plusher skin. With less muscle, he could bite onto more and suck on more in his mouth. Aoba moved a hand to cover his mouth as Mikado slowly bit up toward his ass, the skin getting more and more sensitive. His breaths were getting harder and louder, and moans scratched the back of his throat. 

What was once amusing was becoming scary in a way. He was losing control, but as scary as it was, Aoba grew more excited. He was terrified, but he smiled behind his hand as he realized how Mikado had already lost control. The bites across his chest rubbed against the floor, no doubt leaving his blood to seep into the tatami. Their clothes lied in random piles along the walls after hit them and sliding down. Mikado paused on his leg to lick up some blood on his back, before going back to his leg. Aoba had indeed lost some of his control, but it was obvious that he was still the person with the most control in the room. He was in charge in this moment.

He wanted to test his reign. The desire made his dick to throb against his underwear and the floor. So when Mikado moved to get a taste of his blood, Aoba moved his bloodied wrist to cover his back. Mikado stopped, but Aoba didn’t give him time to formulate and organize his thoughts. 

Between his fingers, he hid an order in his words, “If you get naked, I’ll keep let you bite this _all_ you want.” There, of course, was a chance that Mikado was still in control, that he hadn’t let such a primal feeling of anger take over his awareness. But if Mikado was under the full influence of his rampaging emotions, he’d take Aoba up on his offer. He was fishing to see if he’d bite.

And he did, grabbing the hand of his offered arm for a moment before getting off and shedding his clothes. Aoba watched his jeans and then boxers hit and slide down the wall, and he smiled in victory, when he felt his bare knees brush the outside of his own knees and his teeth in his wrist once more. Even though he didn’t have direct control over the Blue Squares again nor control over Mikado in Blue Squares affairs and in general, Aoba was in control of Mikado’s pure, uncontrolled emotions. He could tame Mikado in this state. 

With Mikado sucking on his arm, Aoba moved the arm down and twisted Mikado to grab him by the hair to direct his attention to his ass. He didn’t veil his order behind a “deal” this time. “Take them off.” Mikado followed the order, after an experimental bite into the covered, fuller flesh. Aoba released his hair for the task, but left the hand in place. Once the underwear was sliding down a wall, Mikado had obediently returned his head to the hand, lapping at the wrist first. Aoba let himself laugh out loud as he weaved his fingers back into his hair, massaging Mikado’s scalp and forcing himself to not say, “good boy,” aloud. 

“Are you _hard_ , senpai?” he asked, rubbing circles with his fingertips. A hand grabbed his wrist, but didn’t stop his movements. “So you _are_?” This time, a more understandable nod conveyed his answer. Aoba shifted against the floor. He was still very hard himself. He let his hand slide out of Mikado’s hair and down to his cheek. Aoba moved, dropping his hand momentarily as he turned onto his side to face Mikado, finally able to take in his wild state. His dick was hard, and his face was red. He placed his palm on a heated cheek, rubbing his thumb just below dilated eyes. Mikado was panting, and his dick trembled with each breath. 

Aoba’s smile got even wider. “Doesn’t it hurt?” Mikado nodded wordlessly. “If you want, I’ll let you do something that will hurt me and make you feel good,” Aoba offered, moving his hand down to push his thumb into Mikado’s mouth. It was bitten immediately. “Do you want that?” He nodded and released his thumb.

“Then, _Mikado_ ,” Aoba smirked, “lick my fingers.” 

Mikado opened his mouth at the command, and Aoba set three fingers to his waiting lips. He went to work, nibbling and sucking each one.

“ _Mikado_ , touch yourself,” Aoba ordered, shaking with concealed laughter.  
He did it. He kept sucking on Aoba’s fingers as he began to rub himself out. Aoba bit back a groan at the hilarious and sexy display, his dick begging for his own touch, but he held off. Not yet.

Once his fingers were nicely slicked up, he pulled them from Mikado’s mouth. A long string of saliva connected them to Mikado’s drool-covered lips. “Stop touching yourself, Mikado,” Aoba said, “Hold my leg up.” Mikado did as he was told, moving around until Aoba’s top leg rested in the crook of his elbow. Aoba bent his leg a bit and reached toward his hole with his wet fingers. “Now, be a good boy, and watch. Don’t touch anything, _Mi-ka-do_.” He jerkily nodded his head.

“Yes, Aoba,” Mikado whispered.

Aoba entered himself with those words, merciless in the preparation. It stung a little, but the more he stretched and filled himself, the better it felt. He had said it’d be painful for him, and initially, he was just going to fully prepare himself and pretend it was painful, but now, he craved a little pain. The bites and bruise were still effecting him, but it had dulled, and only the bites on his wrist throbbed with pain in time with his heartbeats. He needed more. So if he didn’t fully accumulate himself, he’d feel some more pain than normal. He had never really liked pain and pleasure, but right now, with a submissive Mikado clutching his leg to contain his wrath and other primal feelings and with his chest, neck, and, back covered in his angry marks, he wanted a pain that felt good.

He removed his fingers and took hold of Mikado’s girth, pulling it to his prepped hole. “Push in, Mikado,” Aoba commanded, “Fuck me so hard it hurts.” 

And he did. He snapped his hips forward, pushing himself all the way in. Mikado groaned loudly as he stopped because it was so tight and underprepared.

It hurt. For Aoba, it hurt a lot. Tears came to his eyes, and he wondered if something tore. This wasn’t how sex was supposed to be. If it hurts, you’re not doing it right. He knew that, and yet… he was smiling as he ordered, “Move.”

And Aoba’s tears fell down his cheeks as Mikado pulled all the way out and pushed in again… and again and again. Mikado let every single one of his noises out as he thrusted into Aoba. He moaned and groaned and chanted Aoba’s name and various curse words. He lowered Aoba’s higher leg to make it a bit tighter, and Mikado went in faster and harder.

Aoba was in so much pain. He felt like he was being tore in two. At the start. Then, the pleasure came. It was better than he imagined. He actually let out some of his own groans and yells. It still hurt, so the noises were pained ones, but his smile stayed plastered on his face. It was good. So good. He raised his wrist to Mikado who sucked on it immediately and whimpered. He must be close.

“Jerk me off.” Mikado took hold of his dick immediately and started moving in time with his thrusts. 

Aoba took back his arm and freed his leg, turning on Mikado still sheathed cock. He put his hands on the ground and kept his ass in the air. Without needing to hear the order, Mikado continued fucking him, pushing in and out of him without rest. He pulled on his dick again, and Aoba felt a drip of pre-cum on his tip and the heat pulling. Aoba pushed back hard on his cock before Mikado could thrust back in, and he took control of the pace. Eventually, they were moving together. Mikado’s grip on his hips tightened as released into Aoba with loud moan. Mikado kept thrusting in time with Aoba, milking his orgasm, until Aoba came onto his chest and the floor. Their pace quickly stuttered to a stop. 

Still connected, they worked on regulating their breathing and heart rates, which had gone wild. The first to move was Mikado, who pulled out with a groan. Aoba didn’t need to see him to know he was watching his cum drip out of Aoba’s ass. He could feel the warm fluid drip down his balls and legs.

“You’re bleeding a little…” Mikado sounded surprised, but mostly tired.

Aoba pushed himself up with his arms, so he was on all fours. He looked over his shoulder to look Mikado in the eyes, with a smile on his face.

“You caused it… It hurt a _lot_ …” Aoba started.

Mikado nodded.

“You like my blood, right? You like the taste of my pain?”

He nodded again, and Aoba bit his lip.

“Lick it all up, then… _Mi-ka-do_.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut with dick insertion ends up being super kinky... of course.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS: If you want my rarely updated smut tumblr, it's "littlesmutsscraps"


End file.
